eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Overboard?
| next = Construct Deconstruction| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps See the Notes section below if you are doing the quest for the first time or need help. #Ask around to find out if anyone has seen Captain Ethan. #*Check with . #*Check with . #*Check with . #*Speak with next to the engraved desk. #Find a way to the . (See the notes section for help with this step) #Search for signs of where Ethan went. This is done by visiting the NPCs in the next two steps. #*Talk to at ( upper level) #*Talk to at ( lower level) #Find Vesspyr Willows and a Vesspyr Shrub for Claudia. Alternatively, you can track these items with the "Track Harvestable" Prestige skill. They are listed as Vesspyr Willow or Vesspyr Shrub. #*Find a Frosty Vesspyr Willow for Claudia on Daarspire. Possible locations: #** #** #** #** #** #*Find a Vesspyr Shrub for Claudia on Aeterna Gardens Possible locations: #** #** #** #** #*Find a Dark-Vined Vesspyr Willow for Claudia on Veeshenna Tol Possible locations: #** #** #** #** #** #*Find a Russet Vesspyr Willow for Claudia on Sothshae Possible locations: #** #** #** #** #** #*Find a Dead Vesspyr Willow for Claudia on Blightscale Possible locations: #** #** #*Find a Indigo Vesspyr Willow for Claudia on Droumlunds Possible locations: #** #** #** #** #*Find a Lavender Vesspyr Willow for Claudia on Karak Peak Possible locations: #** #** #** #*Find a Golden Vesspyr Willow for Claudia on Veiled Thessk Possible locations: #** #** #** #Speak with Captain Ethan at Veiled Thessk #Talk to at in (upper level) and receive the recipe Fish Oil Candle. #Craft a Fish Oil Candle at chemistry table . #Return to Captain Ethan #Return to Claudia in on the lower level of the tower Notes :About travel to the Vesspyr Isles zone: *You can use any druid ring to travel to the Vesspyr Isles, but must have unlocked access to use the one nearby in . This applies to portal spells cast by players and the guild hall amenity too. *Alternately, use the in the if you are under level adventure 92 and have not completed the access quest for Obol Plains. :About locating the willows and shrubs: *Most of the willows look like smaller, curved versions of the trees on the islands and can be found near the outer edge of each island. With caution you can easily gather these even if you are well below the level of the monsters. *The dead tree is similar in shape and size to all of the other willows; it just lack leaves. *The shrub is found on the island with the giant flowers and it often spawns just beneath the giant leaves of the vines that cover the outer edges. *Provided you have chosen it, you can use the "Track Harvestables" ability from the Tradeskill Alternate Advancement tree to help find them. Only one will be up on each island at any given moment. *Alternately, you can use Tab on your keyboard to target those which can be gathered, which is quite easy when flying on the outer edges of the islands. *They have up to a 45 second respawn time before they reappear in the same location, so flying around to locate the next one is advised. *Even when you know the shape and colour you are looking for, these may prove hard to find. Always try approaching them from the inside of their curve. They may not be targettable from the other side. :About crafting the candle *A drakota fuel merchant is in the building if you forgot to bring fuel and a broker is nearby outside if you need to buy materials. :Materials list: *1 iridium cluster *1 panther meat *2 plump haddock *2 cutthroat trout *5 Effulgent candles :General: *All of the trees can be harvested as often as you like, at any time, and placed in your housing or sold on the broker. *The candle recipe is a permanent addition to your recipe book and can also be placed in housing or sold on the broker. *If you're too lazy to return and gather more willows later, the Frosty Willow is also available for purchase using Loyalty Point Tokens. Rewards *At least *10 Far Seas Trading Company Token *Sokokar Airstrider *Far Seas Research Notes: Draconic Influences